1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of clothing, and more particularly with an undergarment with carrying pockets.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,093,935; 5,172,430; 5,255,392 and 5,920,914 the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse undergarments with pockets.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical undergarment with carrying pockets for a drug bag and pumper.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved undergarment with carrying pockets and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.